


Leave yourself behind *Under Construction*

by SharpyT



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Female Pidge | Katie Holt, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Hunk & Keith (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Hunk & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied Mpreg, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Klance AU Month 2019, Klance Fluff Week 2017, Klance Week, Klance Week 2016, Klance Week 2017, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post Mpreg, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Rough Sex, Samoan Hunk (Voltron), Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 15:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpyT/pseuds/SharpyT
Summary: Life has been running slow for the young vampire, Keith. He's been stuck at the ripe age of 22 for about a hundred years and was starting to get tired of the same old routine. But on the trip to Japan, he meets a certain Cuban boy that could show him the true meaning of life once again. **Im rewriting all the chapters bc I’m so bad at writing lol**





	1. Vacation...?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thanks for deciding to read my story. If you notice any mistakes, please don't hesitate to tell me. Also, I deleted the other chapters as I attempt to fix the infinite mistakes I seem to have made -_-. They will each be back in a short period of time so do not fret! :) Enough delay, enjoy the story! :)

_Shit! That was too much... _

Keith pulled his mouth away from the neck of his meal and gawked in shame at what he had done. On closer inspection, the color was completely drained from his latest victim’s face. The tan-caramel color of her skin was now reduced to a sad duller color of before. The guilt was already making his heart feel twice as heavy. The woman made one last moan of pain before her eyes rolled up into her head and she fell limp in his arms. Lost in his head, Keith dropped her to the ground with disgust over the now dead body and his lack of self-control. She collapsed to the ground limp with a loud thud. She didn't move a muscle afterward and Keith was certain that the overconsumption of drinking had killed her, but he kicked her lightly on her arm just to be sure. Her fingers twitched slightly as did her legs, but he ruled it over as her body shutting down as it realizes the lack of blood it held.

He sighed and knelt beside her, biting into his wrist hard enough to cause a trickle of blood to seep out of the wound. It was a tradition that had been passed down through centuries of vampire culture. Moving swiftly, he took the blood from his wrist and made a cross on her forehead. The bite mark on his arm had already healed up completely as if there was never one in the first place. To other vampires, the cross showed that a victim had died by one of their hands. To see this with their own eyes is a celebratory matter, but to him it was torture.

_ This is the second time this week that I’ve killed a person from my lack of restraint. I know Shiro’ll be happy about this but this is a crime. _He had been trying to go on a diet from drinking human blood for a couple of years as of now. His viewpoint was simple: drinking human blood is murder and should be banned by vampires. Of course, nobody took him seriously and found the idea hilarious, but who could blame them?

“Vampires are known to drink blood straight from humans,” He thinks loudly to himself. “But exactly why can’t we just fucking destroy this damnable cycle? Murdering innocent lives for personal desire is absurd!”

He looked down at the blood that stained his ghastly hands, but the look and smell of blood were making him nauseous. He could feel the unquenchable desire for more just cloud his mind. He started licking the blood off his fingers ravenously with no shame. When he finished, he stood up and walked away from the woods and to the dark empty street. He didn’t know what else to do with the girl so he just decided to leave her. The young vampire made a promise to himself every day to never target young children or older adults; he couldn’t bear to live with himself if he drank the blood of a helpless toddler or the elderly at that. The woman he targeted didn’t seem to be too young or old, the perfect prey as Shiro would say. Keith didn’t intend to drink blood from anyone that night, but she just happened to show up out of nowhere.

He was trying to start the diet and just live off regular animal blood and certain human foods. But to his dismay, he was deprived of the actual essential nutrient he now needed to survive. Human blood. He charged at her without thinking and just drank her life away. All he could think about at the moment was blood and only hers. It seemed that his diet was a total failure and he would go back to the group hearing all about his defeat, and how it was a stupid idea to try out anyway. Their mocking tones always made him storm away in a fit to either his room or the indoor gym in the basement. He wasn’t seen again until 2-3 days later when he would go out to hunt. But this week, after one of his tantrums once again, he managed to go without blood for almost 5 days. The group knew to leave him alone after each one until after he went hunting, but none of them dared to check on him after the days came and went. It didn’t take long for him to realize that he had actually run all the way to the forest and left his car back at the house. He groaned in annoyance and got ready to start his sprint back to the city.

A car ride which would take 5 minutes for one, would be 20 seconds for a vampire in a sprint. For every 5 minutes added it would go up by 20 seconds for an average vampire but running times could vary. Out of all the vampires in the group, Keith was by far the fastest. He took this as an advantage sometimes when he was getting in trouble or trying to sneak something. A blue blur on the side of the road caused him to try and skid to a stop, but ultimately failing when he trips and lands flat on his face. After a jumble of curses and wiping of clothes, he jogs back to the road sign he saw. The sign was a welcome to the city of Dallas, Texas. This was an utter shock to Keith since he lived in San Diego, which was in California. Keith did all the math in his head and realized that he was a 7-hour trip away from home.

_ How the hell did I get all the way to Dallas? The fucking thirst probably got to me of course._ He recalled the first time he became a vampire and how much energy he suddenly acquired. Since he had gone without blood for so long recently he was back into his energetic newborn days. His phone started buzzing rapidly in his pocket and he held it out in front of himself, it was Shiro calling again. He groaned loudly and answered the call. Almost as soon as he picked up the phone, Shiro was shouting into his ear.

“Where the hell are you, Keith?! Why does your presence feel so weak?”

“Well, pleasant greetings to you too Shiro. So anyway I might’ve found a way to get to Dallas-”

“Dallas?! As in Dallas, Texas?! How did you manage to get over there in such a short amount of time?!”

_ Can he stop yelling into the speaker? I can literally hear him yelling all the way from California._

“Well next time maybe you shouldn’t travel to Texas by FOOT when we have a plane to catch tomorrow, well... it’s today now.”

_ Fuck you, Shiro. I didn’t ask you to read my thoughts without my permission-_

“I forgot all about the trip! When does the plane leave Shiro?” Keith checked his phone and it read, 1:51 am.

“It leaves at 7 am… Keith, there’s no way you can make it here on time on such short notice-” Keith hung up and got to sprinting right away. He mind-linked Shiro in his head with him even if the connection mentally felt bad. Shiro was the only vampire in the group who was able to read minds efficiently, and others were able to connect their minds with him whenever they pleased.

_ Hey Shiro, can you hear this? _

_Barely… ut… what is… it Keith?_ His connection was faulty but audible.

_ How much do you wanna bet I can make this 7-hour trip into a 4-hour one?_ Keith smirked to himself.

_ I’d bet..ou’re...crazy Keith...wenty… dollars on this..if...ou can pull..it off. _

_You’ve got yourself a deal, Shiro._

His foot hit the hard road quicker and the surroundings around him became blurred. He was now the fastest thing that was moving, even faster than time itself possibly. Everything was now sharper and precise, every groove in the road, the leaves of the trees, the blades of grass beside the road. He could feel the moisture of the air down to the feeling of the bumps in the ground. If he was going to be able to catch that plane in time he was going to have to pick up his speed, which was hard since he was already faster than time but he had no choice. He pumped his arms faster and made his legs hit the ground even more rapidly than before. He was already breaking his record of miles per second. He made a mental side note to brag about how much faster he had gotten. The blood in his veins was coursing swiftly as they matched the efforts of supplying his body with enough speed. Even though he was a vampire he still had some human qualities to him since he wasn’t born bred by one. The process of fully becoming a vampire took almost about 300 years to complete, and Keith still had a long way to go.

His blood now rushed faster to given areas that required it and his veins and muscles had become impenetrable solids. No known object in the world could break a vampire’s body, not even another vampire. His breath was so fast that to a regular human it would possibly sound like someone having an asthma attack. The heart was pumping faster than he was running but it brought no pain to Keith. Even if he was stabbed in the chest through the heart, whatever object it would break. A vampire's heart is so hot that it could melt an object instantly. But even if an object can pass by the heat, it would shatter to pieces due to the heart being the strongest muscle in the body. A vampire’s anatomy was always so fascinating to Keith. Okay, I have to make it before the sun comes up, can’t be caught like this in broad daylight. He picks up his pace and all the chain-events in his body do too, and so he begins a race against time.

“Maman! Maman!” Keith shouted as tears rapidly fell down his small face. His mother was lying limp on the ground with a knife plunged in her back. Her long black curls and fair skin were now becoming saturated in her blood. The white long silk nightgown she had on was now splattered with red. A young Keith was crying at the top of his lungs and couldn’t stop. He was only 3 years old and couldn’t properly fathom what just happened. All he heard was his mom scream in pain and fall to the ground suddenly. The only thing he knew was that she wasn’t responding when he screamed her name or started shaking her. The man who had stabbed his knife into her pulled it out and held it at the frightened child’s throat. He was shouting at him in French but Keith couldn’t understand. He shouted at him again but threatened to bring the blade closer to the child this time. His wails came down to sniffles and the man took the knife away from his throat. Keith stared at his mother one last time, the moonlight through the window was shining brightly and illuminated the tragedy. The man who held up the knife to Keith shouted at the other men and pointed to the sheets that were now on the floor.

One of the men picked up a blanket and covered her up quickly. That was the last time Keith was going to see his mother, he started crying again. Another man had kicked him hard against his back, causing him to knock back into a glass table. The impact was so hard that it broke the table and caused him to blackout.

Keith woke up with a gasp and was panting for air. He examined his surroundings and it all came back to him, he slumped back down into his seat. Touching the screen in front of his seat, it read that the plane had been traveling for 9 hours already. The group was heading to Kyoto, Japan to visit Shiro’s family, which was only his brother and uncle. The rest had died out a couple of centuries ago.

“Hey, Keith are you alright?” Hunk asked in worry beside him.

“Yeah… just… had a nightmare.”

“Wanna talk about it?”

“Nah, I think I’m good now.” He touched the screen again. It lit up, and the tiny plane animation was showing that they were more than halfway across the Pacific Ocean and approaching Japan. None of them had been outside of the western hemisphere besides Shiro. He loved traveling and thought it would be a good chance for them to leave home and have fun for once. The others thought it was a great idea in general because thinking back on it; they haven’t left America in the last 90 years. Then there was Keith, who thought it was a stupid idea for them to be so careless and just leave the security of their country. Of course, he didn’t tell anyone as to not hurt feelings, but Shiro could hear the thoughts loud and clear. He was displeased with the negative thinking but made Keith come anyway since it was the only trip he would probably take for another millennium.

A loud ding was heard throughout the plane and the pilot could be heard with his booming voice. “Good evening everyone, or pardon me, I should say good morning. We are now in the JST time zone so make sure to adjust your clocks and watches. Currently, it was 4:32 PM in San Diego but now it is 2:32 AM in Japan.” Keith could feel the connection of Shiro making a group mind link in his head.

_That jet lag isn’t going to look so pretty on you guys._ He joked.

Hunk laughed out loud and startled Pidge beside him. She started quietly yelling at him as he tried apologizing with his hands together. Keith chuckled to himself at the two; they always argue like siblings. The pilot was just talking about the diverse cultures that could be found in Japan and things to do all around major cities. Keith took out his phone to reset the clocks and to browse social media out of boredom.

_ I’m sure you guys didn’t think we were going to have a fully relaxing vacation now did we?_ Shiro questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

Hunk, Pidge, and Keith all looked at each other and then towards Shiro, who was sitting on the opposite side of their seats. He had a smirk on his face and he started rubbing his hands together like the cheesy villains on cartoons. Pidge was the first to speak up about the question.

_ Um… I thought this is what this trip was all about, right? Are we not having a nice fully relaxed trip? I’ve been anticipating having decent fun for a while._

Now, Shiro was the one to laugh out loud and the passengers around stared in confusion.

_Nope, Japan is a beautiful place full of extravagant cultures and gorgeous sights. I want you guys to take pictures of anything that catches your eye-_

_Alright, seems easy enough for us to do. If that’s all then this is going to be a relaxing trip-_

_And also write 5 sentences for each picture you take about why you decided to take one… I want 20 pictures by the way._

The younger group all groaned out loud which caused Shiro to chuckle. He closed the mind-link and put his headphones on. Keith rolled his eyes and stared out the window, picking up on the music Shiro was listening to. Their hearing was heightened well as vampires that even he was able to listen to whatever classical music Shiro was relaxing himself to, or what was going on in the back of the plane. Nothing could go left unheard with a vampire’s ears. He was bored so he began listening to random conversations all around the proximity. Most of them were just typical chit-chat or snoring from the people who were, unfortunately, being affected by the jet-lag, but one conversation caught his attention. It seemed to be two friends or a couple who were arguing about something. Keith closed his eyes and started focusing on what they were saying clearly.

“...C’mon babe, it won’t be that bad,” A deep voice softly whispered. He could hear the rubbing of some sort but wasn’t sure what it was.

“No, stop Lotor not now. We’re in a public place… with children too.” A softer younger voice begged. There were kissing noises heard afterward and soft moans soon followed. Keith visibly cringed and gagged inside his head. The noises suddenly stopped and there was a clicking sound that could be heard.

“Babe, where are you going? We were just getting started.”

“I need to go to the bathroom… urgent business and such, I’ll only be a second.”

Keith could hear footsteps approaching and he was now going to be able to see who the woman was that didn’t “finish” the moment, but he was surprised by what he saw. A young male scurried between his aisle way frowning with his head down. He headed to the bathroom and closed the door silently. The guy’s voice didn’t sound very masculine so he wrongly assumed that he was a woman. Now he was starting to feel bad for him because his expression showed that he didn’t enjoy whatever his partner was trying to do. He could’ve asked Shiro to link his mind with the boy’s but he didn't want to pry into their business too much.

After a while, Keith was starting to get worried about the guy in the bathroom. He hadn’t come out for 10 minutes and he could pick up on sniffling from somewhere; he assumed it was coming from there. Finally, he came out with red eyes and wiping his nose before walking back to his seat. Before leaving, they made eye contact for a split second. There were faint spots of hickeys plastered all over his smooth tan skin, but they were only visible on the spots that were showing from his shirt. It wasn't much since he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Two hickeys were still red and bleeding on his neck, and mistakenly thinking that Keith was staring at them he scrambled to cover it quickly with his shirt.

“Hey, what took so long are you okay?” The Lotor guy asked. His voice alone was making Keith mad and he hasn’t even met or seen the guy before.

“Yeah I was just feeling sick I’m good now…”

“Are you sure? Don’t lie to me, babe.” There was a hint of hostility in his voice which caused Keith to growl under his breath.

“Yeah, yeah I’m sorry I worried you. It’s just been a long trip and I’ve been sitting for too long.” Keith could hear and feel the boy’s heartbeat picking up in speed. That was another thing a vampire was able to do; it made it easier to hunt for animals and humans. But this time he wasn’t in any mood to hunt the boy, but to hunt his boyfriend instead. Those types of people were the ones that deserve to be killed.

He could hear Lotor scoff and the boy’s heartbeat was starting to drop; he was finally starting to calm down. It seems that he was safe for the rest of the flight but Keith will never know what is going to happen to him now. The thought made him want to scream and go on a rampage, but all he did was sit there and scowl. The other vampires noticed this but none of them dared to question why. He was starting to hate this vacation already.


	2. Melancholy Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Flopping down into the soft bed was a feeling that Keith had desired ever since he first stepped onto the plane. A 12-hour trip cramped between Hunk and a random stranger was not the ideal way to try resting peacefully. He was batshit tired and in need of a good rest. Shiro had called the most luxurious hotel in Tokyo he could find and booked separate rooms for each of them. The Polaroid cameras were distributed to everyone before they all went their ways. Every service was prepaid via Shiro and didn’t require extra hassle. The perks of being apart of a wealthy vampire family were adding up.

He decided to himself that he earned a bit of relaxation if he was going to be stuck taking pictures for the rest of the trip. He picked up the service phone and called the front desk to order two large bottles of champagne and extra towels. It was only 6:05 AM in Japan but the jet lag was starting to take its toll. His eyelids were becoming heavy and it was hard to keep them open. He flopped back down unto the bed and snuggled into the sheets. Unfortunately, somebody knocked on the door just as he was beginning to drift off. In annoyance, he groggily stood up from the bed and walked over to the door in a sluggish manner.

There was a mirror hanging against the door and he desperately tried fixing his appearance to look somewhat presentable. He took one of his contacts out and examined his eye closely; it was a habit he had began to pick up to make sure he wasn’t thirsty. The deep blood color of the iris still looked just as normal as it should, for a vampire anyway. He put the colored contact back into the center of his eye. It hid the color of the red and made it appear dark brown to others, which was his original color before the turn. After ruling out that he probably wasn’t going to attack the service lady on accident, Keith pulled his hair back into a low bun and opened the door. A young woman stood with a cart that held the items that he had ordered. The small cart she was pushing had a plentiful supply of white towels, though Keith only called for one.

“Konichiwa.” She greeted as she bowed politely. Keith was able to recognize the word and soon followed with the same greeting.

She pointed to the inside of his room and started pushing the cart inside. He stepped to the side to let her through; oblivious to what was soon bound to happen. She left the cart on the side of his room and slowly began walking out, leaving a confused Keith in her wake. He tried communicating in broken Japanese to ask what was happening, but his vocabulary was very limited and she didn’t seem to understand. She moved the cart to the middle of the room and scurried into the bathroom. Before the vampire could question her, the sides of the cart doors flew open to reveal two men in hooded masks.

Each held a gun and a dagger in opposite hands; Keith could also smell a hint of garlic on one of them, but maybe that’s what the man ate last night. He just stood by the door staring at them startled but not necessarily feeling frightened. The men pointed their guns toward him as he walked over to the bed and sat down with a sigh, as he pulled out the hair tye and ran his hands through his hair.

“So, who put you guys up to this...task?” He awkwardly asked the both of them. One of the men growled and walked closer to Keith with his gun.

“Don’t act all high and mighty when you know you’re about to die, vampire.”

Shocked, Keith stared at the man in pure wonder. There couldn’t be any possible way that people were able to figure out who he was. The same guy walked closer and held the gun to Keith’s head.

“Now listen here, this little courageous act you got going on ain’t working for me and I know deep down inside you probably pissing your pants right now.”

“I actually don’t have to use the bathroom right no-”

The man slammed the butt of his gun into Keith’s head, which caused the gun to smash into itself. It now looked like someone had hit it continuously against a wall until it was broken. The man stared at the gun then back at Keith, who was still staring at the broken object in his hand with no ex[ression.

“What the hell-” The vampire’s rock hard fist slammed into the hunter’s jaw, creating a large crack when they collided. He doubled over and began spitting up blood over himself. His partner watched in horror at what he just witnessed, and began slowly retreating towards the door. Keith turned his attention to him and followed in his wake.

“Let’s finish this, shall we?”

**************************************************************************

Stepping into the warm bath with two champagne bottles by his side was like a dream paradise. If he could stay in the bath for the whole day he most certainly would. He decided to try and take another nap while he was in the comfort of the warm water. But it wasn’t long until Shiro connected him again.

_ Hey, Keith! The train we’re taking leaves at 9:30 but I want to get there early! We’re leaving in 20 minutes so make sure to be here by then._

_ … oh._

\--*--

“Papa, I’m getting really cold.” His young son mumbled under his breath while shivering.

It was the middle of December and the snow was falling heavily on the frigid night of Paris. Keith held him closer to his chest and wrapped the thin blanket around both of them. Their warm breaths came out as white clouds of air while as they both tried to stay warm in the winter breeze. The bite mark on his son’s neckline was turning to deep purple shade and every vein around it was becoming visible. The culprit of the bite ran away before Keith was able to get to him in time. He was trying his hardest not to show weakness, especially in front of his son, but tears were starting to slowly fall down his frostbitten cheeks.

“This is all my fault, I’m so sorry…” His voice was cracking with every word he spoke.

“It’s ok, Papa! Don’t be sad about it, please. I’ll be safe with mommy and grandma and I’ll be really brave!” Keith tightened his grip on his small body and started wailing harder.

It was difficult to accept the fact that he was going to lose his only family again. He held his frail body closer to his own heartbeat since it was probably going to be the last time either of them would ever have the chance to. His body was slowly starting to lose warmth which was a sign that they were running out of time. The knife lying beside him was getting cold on the blade and he didn’t want to delay this longer than it was intended to be.

“Oh God, I love you more than you can ever know, okay? I’m going to miss you so much…” He started caressing his son’s small brown curls while lifting the knife slowly behind his back.

“Can I sing one last song with you, Papa? You can finish what you were doing when it ends,” Keith only nodded and readied the knife steadily as best as he could with his trembling hands.

“And… I want to sing Ring Around the Rosie Song!.” A nod once again.

“Ring around the Rosie, a pocket full of Posies; ashes, ashes, we all fall d-” He plunged the knife into his small back before he was able to sing the last word. His son started coughing up blood and wheezing harder. The realization hit him hard as he found out what he had just done.

“Pa..pa… you didn’t… let me finish..for.. you. N-now...you..won’t..get. t-to hear..the..rest.” He fell limp in his arms and Keith became hysterical. He couldn’t control the wails building up in his throat and the tears freely falling. Ripping the bloody knife out his small back was something he would later regret. He felt that it wasn’t fair to have to watch his family die in front of him again. He could tell on his own that he wasn’t mentally stable anymore and all he could feel was a betrayal. He stood and looked at his son one last time, as a single teardrop was still falling his now pale cheeks that were once red.

He unwrapped the blanket around his shoulders and placed it completely over his son’s dead body, just like his mother. The Eiffel Tower started sparkling from the view he was standing from. The golden lights sparkling meant that it was still midnight which was before the lights shut completely off. He stared melancholically for a couple of minutes before they dimed down. He wiped the bloody knife on his pants and also wiped away any stray tears. His only intention was to kill any other unfortunate souls that were still out and about. Why would it be fair if others got to live happily why he had to suffer?

All for one and one for all was his new motto.

“Bonjour, Keith?” He snapped out of his trance and stared at Shiro, who was frowning at him.

“What, Why did you say that when you know I hate French?” Shiro rolled his eyes and looked back down into his sports magazine.

“Because you weren’t responding to my English, anyway why were you thinking about…that?”

Keith rested his head on his hand and stared out the window of the train. Still fully aware that Shiro was trying to read his thoughts.

_ Get out of my head it’s not important._

_ When it comes to you, it’s always important Keith._

_ We can talk like this if you want to._ Keith snorted and glanced towards Shiro, who was still “reading” his magazine like it was so intriguing.

_There’s nothing to talk about that has any importance, I assure you. Besides, I didn’t ask you to read my thoughts in the first place._

_ Bottling up what you are feeling is not healthy. Of all people, you should be the one to know that better than anyone else, Keith._

The fast motion of the scenery outside was starting to become more interesting than the conversation that the older vampire was trying to lead on, according to him. They were only two hours into the official trip to Kyoto and he was already becoming annoyed.

_ C’mon Keith, talk to me about whatever it is you’re thinking. Holding it all in won’t solve anything._

The overhead speakers buzzed loudly announcing something in its foreign language. Shiro sighed out loud and connected a mind-link with the entire group once it finished.

_ We’re five minutes away from Kyoto, guys. My uncle said he’ll meet us at the entrance of the station. Remember to take pictures of anything that inspires you and five sentences along with each. You know the rules of the public eye already: No biting; no powers; no flashing; and make sure your contacts are intact. The last thing we need is to be hunted down by humans for silly mistakes that could be avoided. Their house already has stocks of blood packs and anything essential for vampiric needs. And Keith, that conversation will continue another time. _

Keith rolled his eyes and started gathering his belongings together while also fixing his appearance. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and checked his face on the camera on his phone. The brown-colored contacts covering his natural eye color still felt uncomfortable with his sensitive eyes. He hated every second he was forced to wear them in.

The train approached a dark tunnel and was slowly coming to a stop. The buzzer dinged as the doors flew open automatically. It wasn’t a far walk to the entrance but it felt exceptionally long to the young vampire since most of the people seemed to be in a hurry, and kept bumping into him like he wasn’t visible. They finally made it to the exit of the station where Shiro’s supposed Uncle was waiting. Keith caught sight of somebody who was leaning against the wall swiping on his phone but he looked to be more of a young adult than a middle-aged.

He looked around for anyone else who might have seemed like they were standing around or waiting for something, but others were still moving about hurriedly. Shiro propped his suitcase against the wall and ran over to the man while yelling something in his native language. He was shocked for a moment before realizing who it was and became ecstatic. Shiro motioned for the rest of the group to join them but they stood there in utter shock. He rolled his eyes and began walking back to with his uncle now accompanying his side.

Up close they didn’t look alike at all; Shiro had black hair with a white streak hanging down and his Uncle had fairly long orange hair pulled back into a low bun somewhat like Keith’s.

“Hello, everyone. It’s nice to meet new people from time to time. Especially ones that hold the same hobbies as me if you get what I’m hinting at.” He smiled a toothy smile with sharp teeth showing through. The group gasped and started panicking, as he laughed and took the plastic vampire teeth out. Shiro just stood to the side smirking at the old joke that’s been shown plenty of times in front of him.

“You guys are hilarious! It’s been a while since I’ve had the chance to use these on somebody. Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself properly. My name’s Coran and welcomes to Kyoto!” He burst his arms out like his hands were confetti.

“So you’re Shiro’s Uncle, huh? Why do you look so... different?” Pidge questioned skeptically. Coran laughed out loud and started stroking the rather large mustache he was growing out.

“I’m not actually his uncle, we just somehow found each other after finding out what we had become. The reason I look so young is something we can’t talk about with these listening ears if you catch my drift.”

_ Shiro, this guy is probably one of the oddest ones I’ve ever met._ Keith thought to himself.

_Imagine living with him for more than 500 years._

_ Touché._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first (technically second) story and I don't have much experience in writing. If there are any errors or wrong information about the places please let me know. Au Revoir! ;)


End file.
